leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzcrank/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage * can be useful for surviving ganks and teamfights. Stacking mana with items like and will increase the effectiveness of 's shield. *Most players will be constantly looking out for your and will try to avoid it whenever possible. Try not to be too predictable with your pulls, as is not very threatening in the laning phase unless he can land them successfully. * is quite effective when laning with a champion that has a ranged stun such as or . This makes landing pulls with much easier, leading to damaging early game harassment or potential kills. * can be used to position yourself for a . *After pulling an enemy champion into one of your turrets using , the combination of and can be used as a gimmicky way to get kills or inflict high amounts of damage. * can snatch opponents through terrain and walls - keep this in mind when defending turrets. Use it to deny an enemy champion a kill/chase of your partner(s), pull enemies through the walls/trees into the jungle or even in the front passageway of your base. This can make your opponent's escape difficult, especially if your final front line turrets are still standing. * is a powerful tool for initiating team fights. A well placed pull on an enemy champion can quickly turn a 5v5 scenario into a 5v4. *Since can pull neutral monsters through walls, you can use it to steal buffs from enemy champions. * can be used to check the brush for enemy champions. * functions as a spammable . It can be used to escape from battle, chase an enemy, or to simply move around the map quickly. It also helps push turrets. * attacks cannot be dodged and is one of the few abilities that can be used on turrets. *Since also resets 's autoattack timer, you can time the use of the ability immediately after an autoattack to maximize 's damage output. This is extremely effective when pushing turrets or after pulling an enemy champion with . * Right-clicking the enemy before a sucessful pull also makes it easier to hit them with a followup , as not doing so may make stand there doing nothing after a pull. * can be used to farm minions, given the low cooldown and lack of other ways of clearing creep waves quickly. * 's passive can be unpredictable, and will pull turret aggro if one of the lightning bolts hits an enemy champion. Consider discharging it before attacking a defended tower, especially if you can take out a minion wave safely. * The passive lightning bolts from are essentially free damage in a 1v1 situation, so you might want to hold off on activating it until it will finish your opponent or interrupt a spell. * is one of the best champions at disrupting channeled abilites, since he has three skills that interrupt them. That makes him extremely useful disrupting Champions with close-range channeling ultimates, such as , , or . * The 1-2-3 combo of , , and can devastate an individual opponent, but if not built for damage per second, may not deal much damage. Build Usage * can greatly increase damage output in 's standard combo, as well as increase the strength of his and . * synergizes with extremely well. A can be used as a very cost efficient way to gain attack damage, especially since many of 's builds give him an abundance of mana. The potential 1350 mana that the provides also increases the effectiveness of . This item is universal in nearly every build. ** and are great items for a Tanky-Support or Tanky-DPS , as they provide mana for your and . This gives increased survivability (from the armor, magic resistance, and synergy with ), decent amounts of attack damage, and helpful amounts of cooldown reduction. * is effective at Tanking, damage per second, and support roles. A tank should get items that give mana and survivability, a DPS should get and (and later a ), and a support (crowd control) should get cooldown reduction so and can be used as often as possible. * is very mana hungry early game due to , so or are good starting items. Recommended Builds Category:Champion Strategies